


Testing Dates After Midnight Again, With Timezone Set to Midway

by testy



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy





	Testing Dates After Midnight Again, With Timezone Set to Midway

User's timezone preference is GMT-11:00 Midway. It is 01:22 Eastern US time and 05:22 UTC.

* Check "Set a different publication date" and don't change date  
* Post Without Preview
    
    
    2.3.0 :002 >  w.revised_at
     => Mon, 23 Apr 2018 01:22:58 EDT -04:00 
    2.3.0 :003 > w.published_at
     => Mon, 23 Apr 2018 

* Change publication date to 23 January 2018  
* Post Without Preview
    
    
    2.3.0 :005 > edited_w.revised_at
     => Tue, 23 Jan 2018 07:00:00 EST -05:00 
    2.3.0 :006 > edited_w.published_at
     => Tue, 23 Jan 2018


End file.
